


Dream SMP Febuwhump 2021

by Justice_Fool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Burns, Dissociation, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, It's pain but I swear there's some soft stuff in there, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Prison, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justice_Fool/pseuds/Justice_Fool
Summary: Snippets of the Dream SMP based on this years Febuwhump prompts. Each chapter is titled with the prompt. Warnings in the notes for each chapter, please mind them!
Kudos: 21





	1. Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mind control, almost drowning, burns (from water), panic attacks

Ranboo is reading a book in Techno’s cottage when his head starts to pound. He sets aside the book and sprawls out on the couch, maybe a nap would help.

_Let’s go for a swim, Ranboo._

He was not prepared to awake with an ungodly shriek of fear and pain. Water surrounded him, burning his skin and freezing him down to the bone. In his panic, he tries to take a gasping breath and is rewarded by the searing pain of water entering his lungs. His eyes snap open, trying to orient himself. To his horror, all he sees above him is a thick layer of ice, he swims up and scratches at it desperately. It’s no use, the ice is too thick, and the enderman hybrid can see darkness creeping into the edge of his vision.

_Go to sleep, Ranboo._

His eyes flash open, he doesn’t remember closing them. He struggles weakly against the water, but he can’t do anything, he’s trapped.

_Just give up, Ranboo._

The voice is so comforting, so gentle, that Ranboo can’t help but comply.

\------------------------------------

“…” “…….oo?”

“.......boo?”

“Ranboo?!”

The young hybrid startles back into consciousness. His mismatched eyes flicked around, taking in his surroundings. He’s laying in a bed, Technoblade’s bed.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, mate.”

“Phil…?” Ranboo’s voice is hoarse and raspy, and his throat burns.

“Yeah, it’s me. How’re you feeling?” The winged man looks relieved.

“Terrible. What happened?” “We were hopin’ you’d be able to answer that,'' a voice grumbles. The two turn to see Technoblade clamber up the ladder into the attic room, “we saw you jump into the water, the ice froze over you.”

“Techno had to dive in and grab you. What the hell happened?”

“I… don’t know. I don’t… know,” Ranboo’s mind starts racing, “I don’t know!”

Phil’s hands gently pry the enderman hybrid’s from his hair—when did he start pulling at the damp black and white strands?

“Deep breaths, mate.” Suddenly Phil has moved away, replaced by Technoblade.

“Ranboo, can you tell me five things you can see?” The piglin hybrid asks, gently resting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Ranboo nods shakily.

“You, Phil, an enderchest, a dog, and,” he takes a trembling breath, “the window.” Ranboo can see outside, the cold, frozen over ocean that almost killed him.

“That’s good, how about four things you can touch?”

“The blanket, the wall, the pillow, the carpet,” Ranboo squeezes his eyes shut for a few moments.

“Okay, three things you can hear?”

“My—my breathing, the wind outside, Edward warbling.”

“Good job,” Techno’s praise is gentle but firm, he **is** doing a good job, “two things you can smell?”

“Lavender, smoke.”

“And finally, one thing you can taste?”

“Vomit,” that is the only warning Techno gets before Ranboo pushes him aside and promptly empties his stomach onto the floor.

“Better out than in,” Phil says with a cringe.

“I’m sorry, I’ll,” Ranboo is interrupted by another dry heave, “I’ll clean it up.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, just rest,” Techno tells him, gently forcing him back onto the bed.

Ranboo doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but he knows when sleep gently tugs him away.


	2. "I can't take this anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: suicidal thoughts, injuries, abuse

The remnants of Tommy’s little settlement are coated in ash. Smoke lies heavy in the air. Tommy is slumped against the shattered remains of his nether portal - the only thing connecting him to his friends and home. His skin burns from where the TNT blew too close, he has cuts from shrapnel, and bruises from Dream’s beating. 

It could have been worse, Tommy supposes, Dream could have taken his last life. But with injuries such as these, no supplies or help, Tommy suspects that he might just waste away regardless. It would be a slow painful death, and he wonders vaguely if his wounds or starvation will get him first. 

The thought frustrates the boy. Once Schlatt won the election, Tommy has had no control over his life. First he was exiled, then fought in another rebellion, then witnessed the death of his older brother (who essentially raised him), and ultimately ended up exiled again, trapped under the rules of a tyrannical, masked monster. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” Tommy screams into the air, his voice is hoarse, but nobody is around to hear it.

He forced himself to stand, finally making a decision. He hasn’t had control over any part of his life in so long, but the one thing he can control is how he dies. 

The blonde gathers what little remains of his supplies - some dirt and cobblestone - and starts to build a tower. He slowly rises, glancing down at the charred remains the hell-hole that he called home for the last few months. 

Finally, he is out of materials to build with. So, Tommy sits, legs dangling over the edge as he stares at the landscape below.

It would be so easy, Tommy thinks, to jump, to die on his own terms. But something inside of his recoils at the idea - after all, suicide isn’t something a big man such as himself would do. No, he couldn’t do it, couldn’t let the green bastard win. So, carefully, the teen leaps from the tower and lands in the cold ocean below.

He’s not sure where he’s supposed to go, now, but he’ll figure things out. He won’t take this anymore.


	3. Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: manipulation, suicidal thoughts, small spaces

The situation is a literal nightmare for Tommy. Ironic, since he’s trapped alongside a man named Dream. 

“Sam? Sam, I want to leave!” The boy’s calls have gone unanswered for hours. His voice is sore, but he refuses to be silent. Clearly, the warden just can’t hear him.

“He’s obviously not coming back anytime soon,” Dream says, politely, “why don’t you come sit with me, Tommy?” 

Tommy ignores him, refuses to acknowledge his abuser. Sam will be back, he’ll get Tommy out and they’ll go work on the hotel and he’ll never have to see the masked man again. Surely, the creeper hybrid is just busy checking out the cause of those explosions. It’s probably nothing. 

“Tommy, why are you ignoring me?” the man whines behind him. 

The blonde doesn’t turn to look, he keeps his gaze focused on the wall of lava. 

“Tommy,” Dream’s voice sharpens, threatening, “don’t ignore me.” 

The teen feels a chill crawl along his spine. His shoulders tense. 

Suddenly, he is in the nether, leaning over the edge of the bridge and wondering how quickly the lava will kill him. Thinking about how warm and welcoming its embrace would be.

Tommy blinks, and he’s back in the obsidian cell. This is fine, he thinks, he can survive being stuck here for a while. It can’t be that bad. 

He jolts when Dream’s hand grips his shoulder tightly.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun in here, Tommy.”


	4. Impaling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death (Friend), mild gore, grief

The utter chaos of TNT and withers left little room for any thoughts except survival. Citizens and enemies of L’Manburg all flee, screams of terror and pain echoing in what is now a crater. Animals - livestock and pets - lay dead or scamper for safety. 

It isn’t until the next day, as rain pours down and extinguishes the fires, that people return to collect any surviving belongings. Ghostbur is among them, only coming in search of his blue sheep, Friend. He’d left the fluffy animal in Phil’s house, a building that was completely demolished in the chaos. 

Ghostbur wasn’t worried, though. After all, he made sure to leave the door open so Friend could escape! 

But then he finds it - the body of the blue sheep. He was sprawled on his size, a piece of large beam that had - at one point - held up part of L’Manburg had forced its way through the animal, pinning it to the ground. The explosions must have sent the rubble flying, and unfortunately impaled the poor thing.

Blood stained the blue wool, and dull, black eyes stared into nothing. Ghostbur wailed, sobbing and screaming in his grief. 

Phil stands a few feet away, watching the ghost of his son (the one that he killed, impaled with his enchanted diamond sword) hunch over an animal. 

Finally, Ghostbur’s crying subsides.

“Phil?” the ghost calls, eyes still stuck on the bloody corpse. 

“Yeah, mate?” the winged man replies, shifting uncomfortably.

“You knew Friend was in your house,” it was a statement, not a question. 

“He’s… got infinite lives,” Phil consoles, shakily. He knows it's a lie. The ghost does, too.

“You knew Friend was in your house!” the ghost yells, slamming a translucent fist into the dirt.

“He’s got infi-” 

“No! Stop, stop, stop!” The shouts echo through the crater. The ghost continues, “You knew Friend was in your house! You knew everything everyone owned was in this town!” 

The ghost's voice cracks.

“I don’t want to listen, I don’t want to hear what you have to say,” he chokes out, tears dripping down onto the ruined coat of Friend. 

There’s nothing that Phil can say or do to reassure his dead son, nothing to make the pain any less real, and nothing to excuse the hurt he’s caused. So he watches as the shell of his son unravels.


	5. "I can't lose you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: injuries, burns, bruises, starvation, mentioned death (Wilbur)

When Phil got a message on his communicator from Technoblade, he wasn’t expecting it to be a request for him to return to the tundra asap. He goes, though, because he knows that the piglin hybrid wouldn’t ask for help unless he really needed it. 

So when Techno slams open the door and all but drags the avian hybrid into the house and up the ladder, well, Phil was reasonably worried.

His youngest son, half-dead, was not what he planned to see today, but now it’s happening. 

“Jesus fucking-” Phil doesn’t even finish his sentence as he starts scouring the boys body for injuries.

He is dismayed to find the boy’s body is littered with burns, cuts, and bruises, and his ribs are sticking out painfully. The sight is heartbreaking. 

Asleep like this, face peaceful and skin pale from apparent malnutrition, it’s hard for the blonde man to ignore how similar he looks to Wilbur, in his final moments.

The way Wilbur had looked him in the eyes, the way he slowly faded away, dying in Phil’s arms. 

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Technoblade places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He’s not doing too well…” Technoblade admits. Although the warrior tried to sound indifferent, his distress is clear. 

“God, Tommy, please, I can’t lose you too,” Phil begs, taking the boy’s hand in his own and letting the tears fall.

Technoblade slides a totem undying into the sick, injured teen’s other hand.

“He’s gonna be okay, or else I’ll kill him,” Techno huffs. It’s enough to startle a weak laugh from the terrified father. 

Tommy will survive, he won’t lose another son.


	6. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: injuries, bruises, starvation, hearing voices (Technoblade and "Chat")

Technoblade hasn’t slept for three days, following the discovery of his youngest brother dying beneath his home. To be fair, the boy needed to be monitored, he was in pretty bad condition. 

“What the fuck happened to you, kid?” The piglin hybrid asks. The teen does not stir. 

Techno isn’t surprised, Tommy is nothing but skin and bones, and covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. These injuries weren’t an accident, and they weren’t self-inflicted - someone had done this. Techno thinks he might know who’s responsible. 

_ Blood for the Blood God. _

_ Kill Dream. _

_ Pack hurt, must protect! _

The voices in his head shout over each other. Techno can hardly differentiate between the different phrases, but he manages to get the gist of it. They want blood, Dream’s blood. 

As tempting as it was to grab the Axe of Peace and find the bastard, Techno knows that Tommy is more important. He’ll have plenty of time to avenge his little brother later. For now, he just needs to focus on keeping the kid alive.

_ Technosleep!  _

_ Technotired? _

The piglin groans. The voices (which he lovingly named “Chat”) were right, he’s exhausted, but there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep. For now, he’s content to sit at Tommy’s bedside and pray he wakes up soon.


End file.
